Hinata's Self Discovery
by Kazuakisake
Summary: Hinata finds her true self while Wandering in the woods of Konoha country - Slightly modified story for Tayuya, HinataXTayuya Yuri, Rated M For adult scenes, 2nd story!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata X Tayuya - Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga was the 1st of two daughters born into the Main branch of the Hyuuga clan of the Hidden Leaf. This young, shy girl was a genin ninja, having recently graduated from ninja academy. Her shoulder-length hair bounces as she strolls through the woods behind her clan home.

Hinata's thoughts were mixed. She loved Naruto, the outcast of the village, and the Junchurikki of the 9 tails. But,  
recently, Hinata had been getting changed in her bedroom, when she looked out her window and saw, across the street,  
Ino Yamanaka selling flowers at her stall. "Wow, she's beautiful" was all hinata could think, as she turned to look at her naked self in the mirror. "Why can't i be more like her?"

This memory was the main focus of Hinata's mind as she tripped on a vine, falling onto her front.  
"Ow, that hurt!" She muttered as she stood and brushed dirt from her clothes, a large, beige jacket, and lilac trousers.  
Adjusting her hair, Hinata wandered on, before she found herself in front of a little hut in the forest.

"This looks lived in, maybe i shouldn't be here..." Hinata mused to herself as she looked through the window. The inside of the hut had a futon on the floor, a small table and a kettle on what was a campfire, before it had simmered out.  
Hinata was taken by suprise as a hand grabbed her shoulder, a foot caught her legs and she was flung backwards to the floor.

The impact caught Hinta off guard, not hearing or sensing someone come up behind her.  
"What're you doing on my land!?"  
Hinata opened her eyes to see a girl, around her age, with slightly longer than shoulder-length red hair, and a white headband,  
wearing a beige and black robe with a beige sash around the waist to hold the robe together.

"Ah! I'm sorry..." Hinata said as she went bright red, realising the girls face was only 3 to 4 inches away from her own.

"I asked you a question! Answer it! What are you doing here?" the red-head asked, more forcefully this time.

"I.. I... I was wandering in the forest, and stumbled across your place..." Hinata tried to roll away from the red-head,  
but couldn't as she was pinned to the floor by the red-head

"Okay, seems simple enough. Since you're here, want some tea? I just collected some from the forest" the red-head said as she released her grip on Hinata, who sat up almost instantly. Hinata then took a good look at the red-head. Her robe was obviously hiding more of her curves than even Hinata's coat does, but her legs, which weren't covered by the robe were bare from the knee down, and Hinata thought that was different. Unsure how to take the invitation from the red-head, Hinata just blushed and nodded, following the red-head inside.

"Been a few months since i've had visitors to my place" the red-head said as she lit the fire with a small jutsu.

"You... You're a ninja?" Hinata asked, seeing the jutsu

"Yup, I don't have a village though, i'm self-trained" the red-head said. "The name's Tayuya, what's yours?"

Hinata smiled slightly. She didn't know you could be self-trained. "That's a cute name... I'm Hinata Hyuuga". Tayuya pulled the hot kettle of the fire, pouring the tea into two cups before setting the kettle back. "Thanks, not many people talk to me like this, feels kinda good, to speak to another girl for once!"= Hinata took a sip of her tea before asking the next question tentativly. "Do guys annoy you then?"

Tayuya downed her tea in one chug, before setting the cup down and laughing heartily.  
"Guys just outright disgust me, i wish they didn't have to be anywhere near me."

Hinata's eyes widened. She wouldn't be able to stand not being anywhere near Naruto.  
"But what about getting married, and having kids?" Hinata's face reddened at the mention of marriage or kids

"I'm only into girls. Two girls can marry as much as a guy and girl!" Tayuya blurted out, realising what she said,  
her eyes roaming over the body of the girl sitting mere feet from her. Tayuya realised something. She had a good looking girl, who was legal because she was a ninja, in HER house! This is the perfect time!

Hinata watched as Tayuya got up and crawled over to Hinata, who whispered into Hinata's ear "Ever done anything with a girl?". The question made Hinata go bright red, shaking her head side to side.

"Would you like to?"

Hinata's head stopped shaking side to side, as Tayuya siezed on the oppurtunity, leaning in and kissing Hinata with carnal lust.

Hinata's curiousity got the better of her as she let Tayuya take control, her own hands resting on Tayuya's back as she got closer into the kiss. Tayuya's hands ran up and down Hinata's body, sending shivers up her spine as her hands started working on removing Hinata's coat.  
The coat hit the floor with a thump as Tayuya pushed hinata onto her back, leaning in and kissing Hinata's neck, extracting a moan from her.  
Hinata's thoughts were even more confused than earlier. "I might get used to this" she thought as she moved her hands down to Tayuya's bottom, squeezing her closer to her own body.

Tayuya trailed her mouth down hinata's body, kissing as she moved down to Hinata's shirt. Removing it with ease, Tayuya dropped her mouth.  
Taking one of Hinata's nipples in, she gently began sucking on the nipple, causing both of her nipples to harden and become erect.

Hinata had decided that she can't just let Tayuya do all the work, and she began untying Tayuya's robe, while moaning from the red-head's actions on her breast.  
the robe dropped off Tayuya's shoulders pretty easily, revealing she was naked underneath, apart from her shorts. Hinata moved one hand round to Tayuya's breast, squeezing and playing with the nipple.

Tayuya and Hinata were both moaning and playing with each other's nipples, when Tayuya's hand stroked across Hinata's covered pussy.  
Hinata froze at the intimite contact, not sure wether to go that far, but Tayuya wouldn't let her make that decision, by removing Hinata's lower garments while still sucking on Hinata's breast, moving her mouth down and licking across Hinata's clit, eliciting a loud moan from Hinata.

"You like that, you sexy girl?" Tayuya bit her lip and looked up at Hinata, who went bright red and nodded. Tayuya resumed her assault on Hinata's clit,  
while teasing her with one finger, running it across the lips of Hinata's hairless pussy, before pushing in slowly.  
"What's a sexy young girl like you doing, still a virgin?" Tayuya enquired as she brought out more moans in her new friend, who was bright red and had both her hands on the back of Tayuya's head, pushing her down. Taking that as a sign to continue, Tayuya slowly pushes her finger through Hinata's hymen, causing her to scream.  
"AH! That hurts!" Hinata took her hands off Tayuya's head before trying to cover her pussy from Tayuya's fingers and tongue.  
"Stop, please, that hurts!" Hinata squeaked.

"You know, if i continued, it'd feel even better?" Tayuya said, trying to sound knowledgabe but coming across as horny and lustful.  
Hinata was conflicted. This girl, whom she'd never met before, was giving her so much pleasure, but it hurt so much! Hinata prepared herself for more pain as she removed her hands, allowing Tayuya to continue, but none came. All that came was an overwhelming pressure to pee, which she held in. Tayuya sensed Hinata was close,  
and rotated herself so that her pussy was over Hinata's face. "You should help me come, considering you're so close..." Tayuya said seductively.

Hinata had no idea what to do. She'd never seen a pussy before. Using what Tayuya had done to her as a guide, Hinata began licking at Tayuya's pussy, causing the red-head girl to squeal as she licked hinata's pussy more. This action continued for around 1 minute more before hinata's urge to pee was to great, and she let go, having the first orgasm of her life. Tayuya lapped up all the juices as she stuck two fingers in her own asshole, tipping herself over the edge, spraying her cum all over Hinata's face, before collapsing in the afterglow of great sex.

"Wh... What was that?" Hinata asked, still out of breath from the whole event.

"You, my sexy little minx, just had an orgasm, and oh did it taste goooood..." Tayuya said as she sat up and offered Hinata a towel to clean up with.

Hinata quickly dried herself up, before putting her clothes back on and turning to Tayuya.

"Do you live here all the time, Tayuya?" Hinata asked, hopeful she did.

"I do, why?" Tayuya responded.

"Cause i'll come and visit you again tomorrow, i think we have lots to discuss" Hinata stated, factfully.

"Fair point, i guess i'll see you tomorrow then, sexy" Tayuya smirked as she spoke.

Hinata turned red, bowed and left to head home for the night.

"I have no idea what to do now"a 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's Self Discovery Chapter 2

Hinata's sleep the night after her meeting and passionate lovemaking with Tayuya was fleeting,  
her mind swamped with indecision and worry. Was she a lesbian? She enjoyed making out with Tayuya, but she still loved Naruto! What would her family think? That was a bigger problem. The Hyuuga clan are very strict on their children's attitudes and beliefs as well as sexuality, so that they can continue the clan bloodline.

Finally awaking from her restless sleep, Hinata got up, dressed in similar clothes to the day before, and dashed out of the door towards Tayuyas' pace.  
Climbinb a nearby tree, Hinata used her chakra to propel herself tree to tree, making the journey much quicker than her stroll yesterday.

Landing with grace, Hinata knocked on the door. A minute or two later, Tayuya opens the door,  
obviously just woken up.

"Come in, i know we need to talk" Tayuya said, turning around and sitting on her futon.  
Hinata walked in and sat back where she sat yesterday, somewhat worried.

"Listen, what happened yesterday was wrong, i was in a really horny mood, and you were there,  
and i should have controlled myself better" Tayuya started before Hinata could say anything. "You're a young, innocent girl who's been thrown off course by me.  
What i've done is wrong" Looking down at the floor, Tayuya confesses.

Hinata looks at her, wide-eyed. "No, you've not done wrong" Hinata said, to boost Tayuya's confidence. "While you have thrown me off course on a few things, they're not necessarily bad. I mean, i'm not sure wether i like girls or boys yet now,  
but i did really enjoy yesterday, even if i seemed a bit reluctant at the time."

Taking a drink bottle from a satchel she prepared earlier, she passes the bottle to Tayuya after taking a swig. The bottle contained water from the well at the Hyuuga household.

"Wait, so you mean..."

"Yes, What happened yesterday may happen again"

"Oh, okay, not sure how to take this..." Tayuya was bright red in the face, somewhat less so than Hinata gets

"i've got an idea. I'll speak to my squad leader and see what they think!"  
Hinata planned out loud.

"Okay, You're gonna do that now?"

"Yup, but one thing before i go" Hinata said as she stood up, dropping her bag as she walks over to Tayuya and bending down for a deep, passionate kiss. Tayuya yields to Hinata's advances as their tongues begin playfully dancing with each other, before Hinata pulls away, grabs her bag, smiles and leaves.

"Wow, didn't see that coming!" Tayuya mused to herself.

Using the same tree-travelling technique as earlier, Hinata reaches the village, and finds her carer, Kurenai Yuuhi, in her home near the outskirts of town.

Hinata knocks on the door before entering, just as Kurenai Yuuhi exits the shower.  
Kurenai is a 27 year old woman with long, flowing black hair, a nice, mature bust and a curvy body to match.  
Considering her current predicament, Hinata's face changed from her normal colour to a bright red before Kurenai dashes away to her room to dress, obviously disturbed by this intrusion.

A few minutes later, Kurenai emerges from her room, sitting next to Hinata on her sofa.

"It's obvious you've got something on your mind, what is it?" Kurenai asks, using her experience of dealing with Hinata in the past.

"Well, i think i like girls more than guys" Hinata mumbles, twiddling her thumbs as she speaks.

"If you do, then go for it. I'll support you whatever choice you make. I experimented when i was young as well."

"Are you serious!?" Hinata's eyes widened at this admission from her carer and sensei.

"Yeah, most girls did and still do!"

"Oh, okay... Thank you, Kurenai Sensei!"

"You're welcome, Hinata!"

Hinata walks out of Kurenai's home, obviously happy at how it went.

"I can't wait to tell Tayuya!"

Dashing through the trees back to the hut, Hinata walks straight in, only to see Tayuya on her futon, naked,  
with a rubber cock about 3 inches into her asshole while furiously fingering herself, oblivious to Hinata's presence.

"Hmm, i'll help her with that" Hinata whispers to herself before closing the door, removing her clothes and sneaking over to Tayuya. Once Hinata has approached her friend, she sticks her tongue out and along Tayuya's pussy, who jumps away from Hinata,  
not realising what happened.

"H-Hinata! You're back! Wha-" Tayuya was cut of by Hinata's lips pushing into her own, her hand moving down Tayuya's naked body,  
taking a squeeze or two of her breasts before moving them down, and suddenly inserting one finger into Tayuya's soaking wet pussy,  
using the other had to force the dildo in Tayuya's ass in further

Only moans and screams where what Tayuya could use as, with her masturbation session and Hinata's intervention, she was close to the edge already. Cum readily flowed from Tayuya as Hinata continued with her hands, before stopping because Tayuya had pushed her back. Obviously, Tayuya's pussy was too sensetive for more.

"I'm back!" Hinata stuck a tongue out at Tayuya before laying down next to her.

"Ahhhh, so I guess it went well then?" Tayuya asked

"Yup, so, uh..." Hinata's face went bright red.

"Uh what?"

"W... Will you go out with me?" Hinata asked, using all her courage not to get up and run away.

Tayuya didn't answer verbally, but moved her head and kissed Hinata on the cheek before speaking

"Take a guess, girlfriend!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's Self Discovery Chapter 3

Tayuya pulls hinata down onto the bed, snuggling up behind her. Hinata turns her head to Tayuya, who's arms have snaked around Hinatas waist and stomach and are pulling her in tight.

"So... Now what do we do?" Hinata asks

"Whaddya mean? Wait... You've NEVER had a partner!?" Tayuya responds, in suprise.  
"Yeah... Is that bad?"  
"Well, Yeah!" "Ah! Why is that bad?"  
"Well" Tayuya begins " It means that you havn't explored people and found someone you truly like"

"Wow, when you say it that way..."

"Now, lets see about getting you out of those clothes"

Tayuya's hands drift down slightly and latch onto the bottom of Hinatas coat and shirt, and pull them up and over Hinata's head, before nibbling Hinata's earlobe

"Ah..."

"You like that?"

"Yeah..."

"Good!"

Tayuya glides her hands over Hinata's soft, silky skin before coming to rest on the back of Hinata's bra.  
a quick, fluid motion sends it falling to the floor before Tayuya flies her hands round to begin tweaking and pinching Hinata's nipples

"I can see by the look on your face you want this"

"Please..." Hinata moans between short, sharp breaths. Tayuya pulls her in tight, kissing her on the lips before snaking herself around to hinata's front, trailing kisses around and down Hinata's neck and chest.  
"Want me to stop here?" Tayuya says while flicking a nipple. "Or continue downwards?"

Hinata's reactive moan to the nipple flick answers Tayuya's question for her, as she leaves a row of kisses from the nape of hinata's neck to her left nipple, taking it into her mouth and using her tongue to tease it as she playfully moves her hand to grab hinata's bottom.

Weaving her hands over her naked girlfriend, Hinata drifts her middle finger over Tayuya's pussy, only to have Tayuya nudge it away with her head. "Too sensitive, try here" Tayuya moves hinata's hand to her boobs, as both girls start playing heavily with each other's breasts.

Grabbing her discarded dildo from earlier, Tayuya rubs it on the towel hanging by the bed, and then moves round to behind Hinata, putting her onto her hands and knees, and starts rubbing it along Hinata's pussy, making sure to bump the clit with the tip of the dildo.

"Oooh, that's nice" Hinata purred as she shivered with pleasure. Tayuya's mind instantly jumped to conclusion that she was close to orgasming, sucking on her finger for around a minute, Tayuya spits on Hinata's backside, which suprises her, then proceeds to put her fingertip on Hinata's puckered asshole

"Okay if i enter here?"

"Huh? my butt? Why do you want to do that?" Hinata questions. Tayuya leans over so her head is close to Hinatas, whispering seductivly into Hinatas ear. "It'll make you cum... hard" Without waiting for an answer, Tayuya starts to push her finger in, causing hinata to feel conflicting emotions of fear and curiousity.

"Relax your ass, it feels better that way"

"Okay.."

Once the finger tip gets passed the asshole, Tayuya increases the pressure, forcing more of her finger into hinata's virgin asshole. Bending the finger once it's all the way in, Tayuya inserts the dildo slowly into Hinata's pussy,  
encountering the hymen earlier than she thought.

"You're still a virgin?"

"I was saving it for Naruto-kun..." Hinata's bright red face hidden by the pillows. Was? Did Tayuya hear her right?  
"Did you say was or am?"

Hinata just leans back, forcing the dildo through her hymen, eliciting a scream, a small amount of blood from the torn hymen,  
and a earth shattering orgasm causing hinata to just kneel still, shaking every now and then from the feel of Tayuya's finger and dildo

"Ah, i get it! You were saving it for this "Naruto" guy, but you decided to give it to me instead! How sweet!"

Tayuya snuggles up behind Hinata, whom she lays down on her side, kisses the nape of her neck before kissing her on the lips quickly

"Goodnight babe, I love you"

"I love you too, Tayuya"  



End file.
